


Black Merry

by funnyname515



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bittersweet, Creepy Pitch Black, Dark Sanderson Mansnoozie, Good Pitch Black, Guardian Pitch Black, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Has Issues, Jack is a Little Shit, Multi, Pitch Black Has Feelings, Pitch Black is Bad at Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyname515/pseuds/funnyname515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida's night terrors have been getting worse as the years have gone by. She has struggled with the changes she has made and seeing her family move forward. She is doing the best she can as it is and soon finds out the dreams have a meaning far greater than she ever thought...</p><p>Pitch has watched from the shadows for long enough and now he sees the chance he has been waiting for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a strange beginning

Screams, crying and darkness are my favorite things. making children and even adults afraid is easy. i live for it. i live to make them unhappy. so why.. why does making her cry feel so painful? why does her unhappiness make me ache for her. it started out simple enough now that i think about it. i was in the area tormenting some young children and playing with the fears of some of the village men when i first saw her. walking around with some boy who was chatting with her pleasantly. she was so beautiful in the fire light. her hair glowing as she walked about with him as the sun set. she was captivating and as he slowly began to see her more and more he was pulled to her. soon enough he used scaring villagers as a excuse to see her, a excuse to be there while she went on those silly meetings her mother had set up for her. he watched her hoping she would see him and one night he tried to visit her. tried to speak to her to get his mind cleared but she walked right past him. she slept as she would any other night. he was shocked by this he tried to wake her only to find out how cruel fate was. his hand passed through her shoulder and he stared at it for a moment. she didn't believe in him which he thought was ridiculous. after all who didn't believe in him maybe a newborn or a idiot but even then they believed in him! who was this girl sleeping in front of him? was she truly human? he saw her dreams of being with her family, the six of them living happily as they grew old. she had normal dreams of living happily with the people she loved. soon enough he would come to see her slowly learning more and more about her.  
he would wander around her village watching her silently. always staying in the shadows of the small village. the leaders of this village were preparing to expand and with those preparations came training for battle. Merida was a constant contestant in the training, something both her parents couldn't stand. her brothers were kinder about it as they fought together slowly getting better and improving their skills. there were a few incidents where they hurt each other but he had stolen some magic from the other guardians to help her heal and get stronger. he knew it was cheating but he wanted her to succeed at everything she wished for. he watched her practice almost every day and found himself smiling more and more. he didn't dare to get close to her but thought perhaps she sensed him. every now and then she would look over her shoulder at him and his heart would race for a moment. then her bothers would burst forward and they would laugh thinking they could sneak up on her. he would get jealous of them but she loved them too much for him to be angry with them too long. they snuck food out of the kitchen occasionally as they did when they were younger eating snacks together. she was happy like this as if her world could stay like this and she would never want anything else. she didn't want others to come into the picture he found out. the four of them soon became a group it seemed. for a moment in time never truly separating and the villagers began to look to them and see leaders. they fought in the tournaments together and always won. although they occasionally were serious they mainly joked with each other. when they had to face each other they always gave up and refused to fight each other. it was silly he thought as he looked at other villagers fighting against each other. the others fought mercilessly attacking each other without thought or regret. all of the women were secretly jealous of Merida he found out as he watched them. the maidens of the town often looking at her disdainfully although they never dared to speak badly of the princess. Merida knew how they felt and would often ignore them and their sly remarks. he was not so kind to them often giving them nightmares that left them terrified for days and unable to look at her without flinching.  
he watched as merida became a truly formidable opponent as she did things a woman should never do. she was a brilliant commander in battle as she helped her father expand their reach. the village bustled with life as it grew slowly growing as time passed. homes being built everyday as the village grew. they began to trade a little with more villages and made sure they had a formidable army in case another group attempted to try to attack them. the village was peaceful as it slowly grew. more children began to run around and play as the men brought home food for their wives and women began to bear children. winter was slowly coming to an end as the ground began to grow flowers and the grass got greener. flowers bloomed as the season changed to spring again. young girls began to get married to young men. he saw all of this season after season and soon enough he noticed Merida was still without a husband. he knew she had a small amount of fear she would be left behind. her brothers were admired by the men in the village, the young ladies adored them even if they were rowdy and the young men were envious but not so much they disliked them. her parents were growing older every season and she knew the boys were beginning to see ladies as more than annoying or nagging. they were all moving forward and she began to fear her temper and independent nature would keep her held back.  
he watched her secretly, and when she was alone he would risk the danger and stay as close as he dared to her. she often came to a small meadow not too far from her village. the flowers there bloomed beautifully and here she seemed the most relaxed. she laid down in a flower bed near a large rock. there were several of them in this small meadow he knew it was strange but she liked it the most here. in these moments as she laid in the flowers and enjoyed the sun on her pale skin he liked to talk to her as if she could hear him. he did this every chance he could and now as she wandered near the meadow he talked to her even though she could not hear him. he was explaining why he even existed when she stopped dead in her tracks. he looked around as she slowly crouched low, pulling her bow and arrows closer. her horse Angus was getting nervous as it paced back and forth darting toward her and away again. he was standing in front of her when he saw the bear. it was big and dangerous he was curious for a moment as he watched it slowly come closer he turned back to her to see her face. he knew that face of utter terror and for a moment thought she could see him. she wasn't looking at him though she was looking at the bear. hands shaking and fingers trembling so much she couldn't pull the arrows right. her face was frozen as she watched it see her. her horse still by her side as it stepped in front of her. even her horse shook as it stood in front protecting her. he noticed her fear then so real he could taste it. it filled the air around him and intoxicated him making him feel as if nothing could stop him. he wanted more and at that moment as he looked into her eyes he knew he didn't want her fear. what he wanted was her affection as hopeless as it was for him to want that. he turned to the bear and pulled out his own arrow. he pulled the it back as if it were on a bow and released it to the bear. suddenly it was frightened and retreated hastily calling its children along with it as it ran away. he turned back to her to see her faint. her father rushed in at that moment as she fainted her picked her up calling her name frantically but it was no use she was already far away in sleep. he saw it then, her memories of that day her fears and all she was afraid of there in the darkest corner of her mind. how he managed to miss it he didn't know but he could see it all so clearly now. and from that day on all he wanted to do was erase that fear from her heart. he wanted to be the one to get rid of that darkness and make her smile. it was impossible for him to do but he wanted it with every fiber of his being.


	2. Enter the Sand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pitch struggles with his feelings with merida as sandy watches from the side. a bet is made when sandy confronts pitch and then pitch has to move.

pitch watched as merida squirmed in her sleep. she was tossing and turning like she was struggling and he could see why. he could see her dreams like any other person after all he was the boogie man. she was in that familiar place again. watching her mother and brothers slip away from her. her family becoming bears once more only this time it wouldn't stop. he tried to make it stop but her dreams were too powerful to twist as he pleased. she cried softly as he tried in vain to help. it backfired horribly as she slowly spiraled into darkness tears coming to her eyes as he could only watch in pain. "this is all i am made for. i cannot give her anything but darkness.." he whispered as she tossed more calling for her mother and father. "merida... i....lo-" he whispered longing to touch her even for a moment.  
merida jerked awake from her nightmare. "mom!?!" she cried and turned as she thought she felt fingers on her back, but there was only darkness. she looked around her room as her eyes adjusted. "it was just a dream..." she sighed as she slowly laid back in bed. this was the third time this week. the nightmares were bad but she couldn't help but always feel as if someone was holding her softly as she had them. waking up to feel ghost touches. a hand, finger, even lips. "ridiculous" she muttered as she looked into the darkest part of her room. "there is no one else here... who could do something like that?" she muttered as she closed her eyes. then she felt it again... ever so lightly a cold hand brushing her hair. imagining things again merida? when you open your eyes there will be nothing. but she wanted something to be there, something to at least make her feel like she wasn't imagining things anymore. slowly she opened her eyes and for a moment she saw something. a pale face and hair as dark as night itself. his eyes were like coal and for that moment she could see him they widened. a light pink coming into his cheeks and he was gone. father burst through the door his sword held high. mom shoved him lightly as she saw my face and pushed him aside. "merida what's wrong?? i thought i heard cries." she said as she tried to smooth my hair down in vain. "just a bad dream mother." i said softly as i smiled at her. father sat on the edge of my bed as he sighed deeply. "that's the third one this week love." he said wiping my tears away as mom fussed over my nightgown and hair. "it's nothing dad. just a bad dream that's all." i muttered as i tried to stop mom from 'fixing' my hair anymore. we talked for a moment before they left. i tried my best to sleep but that face i saw was stuck in my mind. i tossed and turned before i finally gave up and slowly sat up in bed.  
pitch paced back and forth in his lair. she saw me... she saw me!! he thought to himself happily as he walked into and out of shadows. he didnt know he could ever feel such happiness from being seen. he could still see her face as she noticed him for the first time. perhaps all his delusions were true or at least partly true. her eyes always searched in the darkness when she woke up. always pausing for a moment where he was. he hoped she could see he even tried occasionally to talk to her but it was pointless. she didn't believe in him she was different. everyone at some point believed in him but not her. he tried to be indifferent to her but he just couldn't stop his feelings. he loved her and that scared him. he couldn't believe how much she changed him. somewhere along the way of trying to make her believe in him he fell for her. and now the thought of her being able to see him made him happier than he even thought possible. he tried to calm down but it was pointless. he let out a shout to get rid of some of this sudden energy. as he turned he saw Sandy.  
sandy watched pitch fall in love. the one thing he never thought would happen was happening right in front of him. he couldn't look away as he saw pitch melt slowly for her, slowly becoming a gentle man. he was still cruel and heartless with all the other people he met but with her he changed. with her he was kind, caring, gentle.. all the things he wanted to change she did without even knowing it. and now she saw him and he was happy. i was supposed to do that.. sandy thought to himself as he watched pitch smile to himself. he was supposed to be a prince of darkness, a evil monster that tormented others without mercy only now with her in his mind he was... sweet. he couldn't stand the idea. it made him feel sick. he was supposed to be mine.. somewhere along the way sandy realized his feelings for pitch weren't normal. he liked pitch that was why he let pitch take his sand. he wanted to help him realize his ways of doing things were wrong. pitch could be more than a villain in his own way and all he wanted was to help pitch find those ways. he watched silently until he couldn't take it anymore and quietly crept closer to him. pitch shouted and then saw him..  
"sandy? what are you doing here?" pitch said quickly recovering and turning back to his cold self. sandy smiled and began to write out in his gold sand what he wanted to say. "just say it sandy. we both know you can speak here." pitch said as he turned away from him and waved his hand as if he was switching the conversation completely. pitch tried to calm his heart as sandy began to speak softly. his voice was the exact kind you would expect from him. smooth and clear, almost like honey. after all it was enough to make any person or guardian sleep. pitch was different though of course. when he found the secret to making the sleep sand sandy used he also learned how to stay awake when sandy spoke. a secret he thought sandy would try to erase from his mind but had yet to try to do so. "heh. old habit i suppose. i was in the neighborhood and noticed a strange amount of nightmares. much higher here than anywhere else to be honest. i thought you might be up to something so here i am..." sandy said transforming into his true form. he was different from the other guardians. his true form wasn't the one he let everyone see and think was him. that short and chubby man was a mask he wore to keep them happy. but sandy was actually a tall man, his body radiated more like the sun when he was like this. skin looking almost white and hair a brilliant gold long and alive. his eyes a dark golden honey color and he was the man of dreams then. sandy floated like he usually did, he was always refusing to touch the ground. "but then i noticed how you were acting and just couldn't resist peeking.." sandy said as pitch stopped dead in his tracks. he turned slowly to face sandy. "what??" he said softly his voice making nails against a chalk board sound like music. sandy chuckled softly and made a form with his sand... a girl with long and frizzy hair.  
merida sat up in bed wih her eyes closed. half afraid to see someone in her room and half hoping she would see someone at least to prove there was in fact someone there. maybe if she opened her eyes and saw that face again she wouldn't feel so silly. slowly she opened them but only saw her room. she grabbed her bow and got up and out of bed. her white nightgown shifting as she walked back and forth in her room. in the moon light you could almost see through it. she had gone through a lot when she saved her mom from her own mistake. she was glad her family had got through all of it safely and now enjoyed life as it was. as usual she fought with her brothers and mother but she had realized she would rather fight with them than anyone else. her brothers were growing now and she was still a single and free girl. her mom still tried to encourage her into meeting a suitable husband but they ended horribly. they were all the same. wanting a elegant and strong lady worthy of being their queen but merida wasn't queen material. she was a fighter, always was and always would be. she couldn't stand and wait for results, she went to change them. she liked herself and no mater how much others wanted her to change she just couldn't do it. although she did start taking better care of herself some things didn't change. things like her need to ride and shoot arrows when she was stressed. or waiting on the roof to watch the sunrise. she needed that now. she moved around searching for at least a robe or coat to wear while she sat outside tossing her dresses and blankets around as she looked. she just couldn't seem to find her coat and debated whether or not to just wait outside in her nightgown or out on real clothes. "what should i do now?" she whispered as she thought of what to do. she sighed and resigned herself to stay inside tonight. she put her dresses back and tried to fold them. once she cleaned everything up she pulled her blanket to her window and sat there. if someone told her she would actually put her things away and keep her thing in a general clean way she would have laughed. things were different now though. she learned that giving up some things was better than losing something irreplaceable. her mother was kinder her father still the same soft hearted man she grew up with and she was now a tiny bit more "lady-like''. her hair was still as frizzy and knotted as it always was but she wore dresses her mother wanted her to wear. she ate as gracefully as she could when her mother asked. and her mother came riding with her when she asked her to. they had pick nicks, raced each other and occasionally shot arrows together. they were closer than they ever had been and for that she was very grateful. merida thought about these things as she opened her widow a little and breathed in the night air. she sat back and closed her eyes again. thoughts of her dream she could never quiet remember and those fingers haunted her mind. she found herself thinking of these thing more and more lately. the dreams didn't bother her as much as they should she thought as she sighed. i'm just very tired.. she thought as she leaned against the wall. but that face was burned into her memory now. he looked like a cold unfeeling creature that would want to harm others. yet at the same time those eyes had seemed to sparkle for a moment while she stared at him. his cheeks flushed pink which just made him seem sweet somehow. she wanted to know if he was real or not. she looked around her room again but no one was there. she leaned back and closed her eyes. "if you are there that wouldn't be so bad..." she muttered softly. then she felt it. icy hands touching the ends of her hair. it's probably the wind.. she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and saw faintly a hand. she stared at it as it slowly seemed to get real. she looked at it for a long time before a soft voice said "can you see me?" she reached out and touched it. it was real. although it was like sandpaper and warmer than she expected it was real. suddenly she realized she was holding a hand and jumped up only to start falling. but something caught her, or rather he did. she was cradled in his arms her blankets still covering her and keeping her warm. she looked up at him suddenly feeling sheepish and her eyes met his. they really were as dark as coal and somehow seemed to soften as she stared at him. he was stronger than he looked. that thin and bony looking body was somehow stone hard. she struggled to find words as she looked at him.  
pitch was holding her in his arms. he had hoped for this moment for some time and now it was really happening. he shouldn't have done it but when she touched his hand somehow it seemed possible. she tried jumping back and fell so he grabbed her by instinct and then before he knew what he was doing there she was in his arms. she was so soft and warm in his arms. it felt like a dream but he knew it wasn't which made it even better. she was staring in his eyes her mouth open slightly and face slowly turning pink. he saw her eyes for what felt like the first real time. perhaps it was because she actually saw him too. they were the most beautiful color green he ever saw. he slowly felt his face get hot as she stared into his eyes as if she could see his soul. she wasn't afraid of him if she was he would have known and that made him a little bit too happy again. he wanted to squeeze her in his arms and hear her say his name. he had held her too long and had to put her back down. he bent down and sat her back down where she was sitting before. never taking his eyes off her even while she quickly grabbed his shoulders as he lowered her. she seemed so small and frail in his arms but he knew she was stronger than she looked. horseback riding and archery may have been her favorite things to do but he knew she occasionally had sword fight matches against her little brother and even her father. she might not win against her father but she definitely could win against her brothers who like to play rough and three against one. she was a strong young lady that could intimidate any man or woman and still make a crying child laugh. all those idiot boys her mother tried to get to marry her couldn't stand the idea of a lady that could defeat them. and she was still had some years to come to make her a truly remarkable woman. she had a few qualities he found strange but he wouldn't want her to change so easily as other woman did. she was still holding him as she sat her small hands at his back driving him crazy. as if she realized this she quickly let go of him. something he soon realized he didn't want. he wanted to hold her hands and before he could stop himself he did just that. her hands looked soft and delicate but as he held them he realized they were almost the opposite. they were slightly rough at the fingertips but her wrist were small and as soft as he thought she was while he held her moments ago.


	3. bets made and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pitch moves closer to merida as the storm begins to brew in the distance. its closing in on her fast and she has no clue what is being planned just yet...

he held her for a long time before putting her down she hadn't noticed how long though while she looked in his eyes. the feel of his arms around her through the thick bed sheets made her face get hot and she saw his face get pink as she stared in his eyes still unable to speak. he put her down then when she saw his face getting pink. she held him close afraid of getting dropped although part of her knew he wouldn't do that. she felt his cold body for a moment as she was put back where she had been sitting. he didn't speak as she held him she felt him breath for the first time and her heart fluttered in her chest. she was still holding him even though she was sitting down already and she knew she had to let him go. she hesitated for a moment until she remembered she did not know who or what he is. she let go of him and stared down at her lap. just before she decided to speak he held her hands. his hands were cold and his nails looked like they could rip a person apart but she wasn't afraid. maybe it was because he touched her like she was delicate and would fall apart if touched to roughly. he stared at her hands as he squatted. he touched every inch of her hand before saying softly "i hoped this was a dream. the idea that you can actually see me makes me happy. more so because you can even feel my touch."

pitch couldn't look at her in her nightgown. he wanted to but couldn't bring himself to do it. it was white and practically see through in the moon light as she sat by her window. he could see the outline of her body as she sat there so he tried his best not to look as the blanket fell to her waist. he got up slowly and started to walk away from her. he knew sandy was watching somewhere and it made him furious while he walked into the shadows where he could go back to the way things always were. his bet with sandy was almost done. if she had asked for his name he would have won but as the moon slowly lowered he realized it wasn't going to happen. "wait" she whispered softly just before he could disappear. "are you going to come back? what is your name?" she said quickly as she rushed forward to him. grabbing the only thing she could see, his hand. she held it and searched in the shadows for him. he couldn't believe she asked for his name. "pitch.. my name is pitch" he said as softly as he could. his face was burning and thankfully she couldn't see it. she looked at his hand and seemed to glow for a moment as she blushed. he reached for her without thinking brushing her hair back with his other hand as she closed her eyes. "it was real all along?" she murmured before she fainted in his arms. gold dust trailing along her hair. pitch caught her as she fell down jumping into the shadows with her in his arms. looking back at sandy as he blocked the window. his face full of anger and something he couldn't quiet name. pitch stepped forward with her still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

sandy made his bet with pitch thinking she would find him terrifying, all humans did especially the young ones. his plan was perfect or so he thought. pitch would approach her she would be terrified and then run away in fear. then pitch would be heartbroken and sandy could make his way into his heart. his bet was also perfect you have to do whatever i say for a month if you lose got it pitch? he remembered his words as he watched pitch slowly approach her. and as they stood in silence he knew he lost. even if she never asked for his name she cared for him and that alone made sandy furious. at first he did not realize it but as the thought formed in his head he knew that was what he was feeling. he watch silently as the held hands. pitch's face was somehow transformed when she noticed him. he was so kind and thoughtful now and it gave his rage purpose. he is mine!!! you cannot have him!! she could have any other as she pleased but not pitch!!! sandy thought furiously as she reached for him as he tried to leave. and then she did it, she asked who he was and if he would ever come back. he could see pitch's face grow red. he never knew it could do that and he did not like the idea of someone else making his face like that either. sandy watched them speak for a moment before he made her sleep. when pitch turned to him furious holding the girl he just smiled. "you win this round pitch." he said as he did his part of the deal. if pitch lost he would have to do something for him for a month, and if pitch won he would make sure the girl dreamed peacefully the best he could. sandy watched as she dreamed of riding her beloved horse and for a moment that was all until he saw a strange figure in the dream. pitch couldn't see it because he wasn't influencing her dream to turn darker and if he could he would never stop smiling. she was dreaming of him and her together getting to know each other and while she slept she smiled curling in his arms. he looked down at her and slowly made his way to her bed where he laid her down gently. then as he turned to sandy he smiled warmly and said ''thank you" so softly he almost didn't hear him and disappeared. sandy stayed there and thought perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to help pitch even if he did care for someone else and with that he chuckled and left the girl to enjoy her dream. tomorrow her nightmare would begin..

merida woke up the next morning feeling fresh and happy. although she could't remember her dream she felt it was about what had happened while she was awake. she blushed thinking of the foolish actions she made but laughed at the idea of her mother finding out. 'it must have been a dream' merida thought to herself and tried to shake off the disappointment she felt in her gut. she dressed herself and joined her family as they began breakfast. her brothers laughing and telling her fathers stories in a false mocking tone each one taking over their favorite part. she laughed along and even saw her mother smile as her father protested. they all laughed until her fathers most trusted ally burst through the door. a sudden chill going up her back made her shake and she snapped into the model her mother wanted. elegantly eating her breakfast as the boys did the same and her mother and father calmed down the man and made him talk sensibly. he muttered something low to my father as my brothers and i ate quietly. her mother and father seemed to go pale and as merida reached for her her mother faced her and the boys and said "leave now. go to your rooms we will speak with you shortly." her brothers began to protest but the ice in her eyes cut them off as well as merida. they left then just before they were out of hearing rage merida stooped low and listened carefully to her mother and father. "what do they want? i thought they all agreed war was a futile attempt." her mother asked as her father grew paler looking at the document in front of them. "we go to war in ten days prepare the men." he said as he got up and paced back and forth pushing the table and chairs out of his way angrily. "but why? what could th-" her mother said as she grabbed the paper her father just left stopping abruptly and turning pale. merida couldn't bear to watch any longer and stepped forward. "father? mother? what is happening?" she asked as they looked at her as if she was a ghost. her mother rose then still pale and said to her daughter firmly "we are going to war. we will defeat them within the next three months." there was a fire burning in her eyes she had never seen before. merida reached for the letter then and her mother let her read it. it was from one of her suitors (she recognized the writing immediately although she didn't tell them) "what does this say? father tell me what is going on." merida had a general idea what they wanted. an exchange peace for something else, perhaps something valuable. his fathered sighed then a deep and sad sound she never heard from him before. he led her to a chair and explained to her.

  



	4. The Young King is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Merida is throw into some bad situations but pitch is there to help.

she had met with this suitor a few times before she had to decide not to continue anymore. she still remembered him too, it was hard not to. his hair was a light blonde that almost looked white and his eyes were a blue that was so clear she often wondered how they could be so lovely. he was always playful and never seemed to stop his antics which made her laugh quiet a lot. her never stopped making her laugh that was until she saw him make his way to the local wench. his eyes knowing and as she watched him whisper in the woman's ear she realized he would never truly tie himself to anyone. he was a free spirit and so was she but he had no real boundaries unlike her. perhaps it was because he was a boy and she was a girl she had thought briefly as she walked away and fought tears from coming. she had liked the boy quiet a lot actually and watching him take another to a cabin made her stomach sick. the next day she acted as if nothing had happened the best she could but after that she couldn't stand anymore. she refused his offer and decided to take a break from suitors for a moment afterwards. but inside her mind as she listened to her father explain that the boy now controlled his large kingdom after his father passed. he was forcing her family to fight unless they gave her to the boy as a trade and deal of peace. offering some money and a treaty as well as open trade which they were strong on. it was a good deal she thought as she sat silently before she realized he would never really give in with just one thing. there was more to it than just a bargain. she knew his fondness of games and he was wicked with any kind. so she told her father in a voice just above a whisper. "i will meet him and speak to him personally. he will know where so send word that i want to see him. make it sound as if i am desperate to end the fight and he will not resist tell him to be there in three days time..." she left her father and mother gaping at her as she walked up the stairs to her room. she sat at her window gazing out looking at her fathers small kingdom. they had strong men and her father was wise in battle but she knew they could not beat him. the prince-no king was a smart one. his love of games and brain testers would just transfer to combat, that much she knew for sure. casualties would mean nothing to him and he wouldn't stop until he felt as if he won. her family would be on the line and that was enough to make her want to face him alone. she had to think of something to make him stop anything like that. she felt tears prick at her ears as she sat there trying to come up with something to make him stop. "what is wrong?" she heard a voice say as a grey hand touched her shoulder. she looked up to see pitch and smiled weakly. "you are real after all? i thought i might have been imagining things.."she said as her smile wavered slightly. he pulled her to close then and wrapped his arms around her. "i will not let anyone harm you or your family. tell me who makes you feel so threatened and frightened?" he said looking into her eyes then. pitch could feel her fear building and although it was a sweet kind he always enjoyed from others her fear left his mouth feeling dry and bitter. he needed to do something and watching from the side as she sat there motionless made his heart tear. she opened her mouth to speak but tears sprang forward so quickly she shook in his arms. "i have to give myself to him or he will destroy us. he will treat this as a game and will take my family away and then force something to be given something i cannot pay or give and then will kill them. i can't lose them!!" she said after her cries stopped slightly but they were renewed when she said this and she fell to her knees. pitch held her and placed her on her bed as he tried to think of something. anything he could do to help her but the only thing can feel is her fear and his own. if he tells her what he is she would never look at him the same but right now that is all he can do. "merida... i must tell you something. it will frighten you of this i am sure but it can help you." he says as he kneels before her. she looks at her with eyes filled with hope and he can feel some of her fear leave her. she holds his hands then as he waits for her to respond. she blinks away tears but says nothing as he stays there before her. then as if realizing something she looks up and shakes her head. "you can control shadows..." she says her eyes light up then and she kneels beside him then. "pitch, can you take me somewhere with your shadows?" pitch sees her determination and nods. she is so small and fragile he thinks again to himself 'i must protect her at all cost..' she nods then and looks at him sheepishly "i find you very intriguing and i know what you wanted to say was important but i hope you think it can wait... if only for a moment..." she says as she gets closer to him, his fingers trail through her hair of their own accord but instead of pulling away she only leans forward as if that touch is bliss in itself and he melts for her more. she blushes slightly and then looks to him eyes fluttering a bit and asks him "how long have you been doing that?" he feels the heat rush to his face and turns from her then he gets up and as he steps into the shadow he whispers to her "I've only ever dreamed of doing it." and disappears. merida looks into the shadow hoping she hasn't upset pitch and looks at her hands. then her brothers burst into her room. they see her sitting and her tears still drying and run to her. they fuss over her repeatedly saying they will make the 'king' suffer. the trio do their best to console her. she shakes her head and stands then. "i will take care of this. i know him well enough to know what he is capable of and he does have some weaknesses." she moves then preparing for the next day. they look at her strange as she does so and she smiles coldly then "the three days is a challenge brothers. he is closer than you think." 'he is there already... he wouldn't make that kind of threat unless he was close enough to raid us while we prepare...' merida thinks as she gets a pretty dress ready and tells her brothers "prepare all our soldiers as quietly as possible. it must look as if everyday life has continued for i'm sure there are spies hidden in the village. only the most trusted and the best men can know the truth. any rumors of war is to be silenced immediately." merida watched them leave slightly confused but at the same time understanding she knew what she spoke of. pitch glided back into view as they left. she paced back and forth almost as if he wasn't there. she turned to face him just as he began to worry she didn't believe in him. her eyes shining with determination as she told him her plan to stop the new king..... jack waited for the response he was expecting to come wondering why it was taking so long. after all she must know she had no other choice then to give herself to him. she was too smart to not know the nature of his game and give in when she felt her family was in danger. she would come to him crying and enraged but of course more than willing to give him what he wanted. he had done everything right to lead him to this point and would get what he wanted. as he thought of what her face would look like as he told her what he wanted a tall man came into his tent. he was a close companion of jack and his best fighter. "my king, a messenger has been spotted." he said in his deep and tough voice before he made sure no one was near. jack smirked and beckoned him to come closer. he moved slowly as if he wasn't sure what his king wanted and was very cautious as he came to be a foot from jack's seat. "what does it say aster?" jack asked as his knight kneeled before him. "it said only this.. 'meet me in our spot in three days'" he said as he looked to his feet. so he learned at last? jack thought as he sat there enjoying how he could make even the strongest person bend to his will. he did enjoy the time he spent training the man and it also had the benefit of making others wary of him and afraid of the punishment he would give them. his father was too weak and even though they had respected him they still disobeyed him and did as they pleased. he let the message unravel as he looked to his knight and laughed when he understood her. hearing his master laugh he looked up to see jack turning red from his laughter. that light and sweet laugh that made so many others tremble in fear and still want to hear more was what had brought him so much trouble and pain but it still made his heart race. "what does it mean my king?" he asked jack as his laughter stopped slowly. jack smiled warmly like he used to when he was just a prince and said in a voice so deep and dark it almost made him shiver "it means the game begins Jaime..."


	5. a meeting in the night

jack was there already and she could tell just by the subtle crisp in the air and the way she felt just a little colder than before. he always managed to do this no matter what she tried he had a way of making everyone around him freeze and look to him. it was as if they waited for some signal that it would be okay if they continued what they had been doing before turning to look at the boy. only now he was more than a boy or prince. he was a king, a man, something to be fearful of and at the same time to respect. she let her horse continue as she came into the clearing letting him see her at last. he only smiled as he did before and she could feel the familiar warmth curl into her stomach as he looked to her only now there was something more to him. something about him that seemed to demand respect and fear, something about his eyes that seemed to glow with interest and determination she had never seen before. she rode her horse confidently though as she approached him. she carefully got down from her horse and faced the king.

he had grown very little in the past year they hadn't made any contact. he had gotten taller that much she could tell easily and his once blonde hair was now white completely. he was wearing shoes so pale and snug it almost looked as if he was bear foot. his eyes that were normally a bright blue was strangely darker now even with the strong moonlight that shone into the clearing. she was looking at all the differences she saw and she could tell he was doing the same. he stood there in the middle of the clearing slowly looking over her from her feet to her head. she walked closer and it wasn't until she was a few feet away that he actually looked into her eyes. "you look well Merida. the year has been kind to you." he said never breaking eye contact with her. she didn't look away either as she smiled back at him darkly. "what do you want from my family jack?" she asked him hand resting on the head of her sword. he noticed it but never looked away from her eyes only smiled more and chuckled softly. "now merida, no need for that is there? after all i am weaponless here and vulnerable to any attacks." he said stepping closer and reaching for her hand. she didn't step back only stood there as he crept closer testing her. she pulled the sword out and raised it to his chest which he must not have thought she would do considering the flash of insecurity in his eyes. he masked it as quick as he could but she knew it was there. she pulled out the small dagger she had and twisted to face the guard he had which was making his way closer to the edge of the clearing. "i told you no outsiders jack. now what do you want from me?! i will not let you hurt them." she hissed at jack as she turned so she could keep track of them both. it wasn't until she saw pitch by the guard that she turned to jack only to see him smile at her like he did so many times before. "you" he said so close to a whisper she almost didn't believe him. his eyes softened then as if he was pleading with her.

"explain yourself!" she shouted as she faced the now attacking guard. he was strong but as they fought she knew she could beat him. he left too many openings for attack and as soon as she felt comfortable she did just that. first cutting his chest and then his legs always being careful not to let jack come too close to her. the man grunted as she hit his injured legs and chest and soon fell. she kept the tip of her sword close to him as she turned to face jack who only looked at her as if she was a strange new creature. "you have gotten stronger since the last time we were together... i knew the rumors but i did not think they could be true.." he said softly almost as if he could not believe his own eyes. she looked past him quick enough to see that pitch was there still and as if that gave her extra strength she pointed her sword to jack. she felt a small tug on her dress no doubt the gaurd was trying to make her turn to face him instead she jabbed her sword towards the tug and heard a small gasp of pain as her sword pushed into something hard. she moved her foot to hold the hand down as she removed the sword still looking at jack who looked horrified and fascinated as she moved forward.


	6. a new enemy

Pitch stayed and watched over Merrida as she fought off the kings guards waiting for her signal. He could barely make out what was being said because he was focusing on her so much. She fought gracefully and swiftly as she slowly closed in on her prey and made sure he would not be able to stand again. It wasn't until she looked to him to gather more courage that he noticed how the king watched over her. His gaze held a kind of deep longing that made pitch freeze. It only took a second to realize why the king wanted to hurt her. He wanted Merrida just as much as he himself wanted her. 

Slowly Merrida turned towards him again and told him to explain himself and Pitch listened to hear if his suspicions were correct. As the king spoke that one word Pitch felt as if he had lost her at last. She did not pause but he could sense a new fear emerge as she heard that word. She was afraid of him. When he saw this Pitch felt some relief but in the end his fear was still there. After all this boy was someone she could really live with. She could spend her life with him if she chose it. Why would she chose Pitch over someone that could give her a life worth living. She would grow old in a palace surrounded in light and loved ones. She would be a mighty queen and could have children as she got older. With Pitch there would never be children, she would have to leave her family if she wanted to bear his child and that was something he could never ask of her. His mind went wild as they spoke but the words could not reach him as he mourned the realization that she would be so much happier with another than she could ever be with him. 

"i belong to another Jack." Merrida spoke softly so softly Pitch almost missed it. He turned to see her standing there face to face with a now furious king. "Lies. i would have know if you did." He said back bitterly as his facade fell and he revealed his emotions to Merrida. "it is true. I did not realize it until just now. He has my heart and if he wishes he may have my body and soul." she said her face beginning to turn to a deep red as pitch stepped forward reaching out for her.


	7. The kings obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaaaasssshhhh back

Jack was under her spell which only made his need to destroy Merida more powerful. She was a unique woman and was the only one who had ever made him feel at peace. He knew she found out about his lovers and he knew that was why her interest waned but after his father passed something changed in his kingdom. They all expected a ruler and he was happy to rule. The only problem was Jack wanted more than to rule his people. He wanted to dominate them and to expand his reach. He did well in this area but he learned that in order to rule his people they must fear him. Perhaps he could have changed his ways and be a kind ruler like his father but being cruel was so much more fun. Looking for a queen was tiresome and boring. All the beauties that came and left were the same and only made his mind wander to one person. Merida.

  
She was so different from the others. Her people adored her to no end and respected her without question. Sure there was resentment from the women but they knew that Merida was a wonderful woman. The men may have some fear of her but her beauty, grace and intelligence was something they could not help but respect. She led so many advances in her kingdom that made others travel days just to give her their loyalty. Sure they pledged it to her fathers kingdom but everyone knew it was to her. She was a force to be reckoned with. She could lead a debate as easily as she could lead a army. For awhile he heard rumors of how she had grown into her own woman and how many men sought after her. Then his mother forced him to have the damn ball and he learned for himself.

  
There she was with her brothers entering his party and it was as if all eyes suddenly shifted. The women stared and seemed to go pale and the men became wolves. For good reason too as she seemed to glide in with her brothers. The smile on her face as her brothers whispered to her made the men melt. She stood in a elegant blue dress with gold fringe that flowed and shimmered that made her already lovely body seem almost angelic. Her red hair seemed fall in small waves that caught the light in such a way that almost made it look like there was a light inside of it. Her lips soft and a shade of pink that made her eyes glow. Her entire being seemed to just command attention. Even the most lovely woman in the room could tell she would not be able to compare to Merida. The most daring went over almost immediately and she talked for moments with them before she moved to the next. Soon enough it seemed as if the whole room was listening as she told stories of her adventures both in combat and in her country. it was in that moment as Jack sat hypnotized that he knew he had to have her. But before he could make his move she was gone without a trace. Just like that he knew it was fate. Merida was the only one who was worthy enough for him and she would be his one way or another.

  
He tried to ask her formally but she declined his offer so he had to result to this. When he spied on the town she was in he found out just how powerful she was. The men coveted her and the women adored her. Children flocked to her as if she was their mother and she gave a moment for each one. She was beloved by all around her and they protected her immediately without her even realizing it. Whenever Jack sent someone to get close to her they seemed to herd her somewhere else always keeping space between her and any newcomer and always blocking a clear view of her. He lost count of how many men he lost as he sent them to spy on the village. It was as if the moment they entered the kingdom they were bewitched. This only made his want and need for her by his side more necessary. Jack would have her one way or another...


	8. Until we meet again

Merida could feel the heat in her cheeks as she confessed to Jack. She knew Pitch would be watching which only made her embarrassment grow worse. Jack was making a fuss but she just stood there listening to his rant as he shouted on about how she would pay for this and how it was impossible as it was common knowledge that she was still a eligible princess. She listened then as he went on to say he would destroy anyone in her way and that was when she grew tired of listening to him. "Jack you will never have me for as long as i live this i promise you. if you continue this i will take you down. I will beat your troops and defeat you and reign over your people and they will love me for it. Jack i will make sure you rot away and your name is but a story told to rotten boys to make them behave. You will never have me at your side, and you will never be able to hurt the man i love. HE is to great for you to ever be able to reach let alone harm." Merida said as she walked forward pointing her sword to Jacks chest. He didn't move an inch which only made Merida angrier as she cut into him just enough for him to flinch. "You are weak and i will never bow to you Jack. If you are foolish enough to harm my kingdom or my family you will pay for it with every ounce of blood and every pound of flesh you have. Do you understand me Jack?" Merida said as Jack finally seemed to show a flash of fear as the grunting behind the increased pressure of the sword. 

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. His sweet and strong Merida was threatening him and it was working. He could see the seriousness in her eyes as they gleamed with a dark determination that he had never seen before. She was scaring him and it was arousing him. If she continued he would surely begin to show. 

Pitch watched and trembled with a desire to worship her. She was striking fear in Jack that much he could tell but he also knew Jack liked it... Almost as much as much as pitch did. Pitched watched as her fear disappeared and a sense of power radiated off of her. Jack could sense it but Pitch had a feeling that Jack was now more interested in her than ever before. He would process this more but first he watched in awe as Merida stepped back to her horse and got on before Jack could respond and rode off into the night. Pitch was still here watching over jack and sent his nightmares to go with Merida as she returned home on her own. Jack stood silently as if he feared others were watching before turning to the poor soldier who was still and barely breathing. Jack moved to go over to him and spoke so softly if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he would have missed what he said.

"You disgrace me Jaime. The best you can do is die before you can do me more shame." With that said he left the clearing and wandered to his own horse before heading to is campsite. 

"Pitch? Are you there?" he heard Merida ask faintly. 

....

 

Merida knew jack would leave that soldier to die. It made her writhe in guilt as she knew her blows were not in so many vital points that he would die immediately but he would need help soon. She called out softly into the shadows as pitch had mentioned her to do before. 

"Pitch? Are you there?" she called and before she could react his arms were surrounding her in a warm embrace. "Merida" he said so heatedly she almost forgot the soldier but she had to focus before it was too late. It was as if pitch knew by the way she stared at him because before she could say a word he was gone and after a few moments he was back with the man. she was quick to wrap him as pitch moved him to her horse. "Don't worry about the bleeding for now i will be sure he does not bleed any more but we must hurry to a doctor. Merida nodded and motioned her horse to move. It was a quick ride as they glided between shadows until they got to the door of the doctor Merida trusted most. She knocked and quickly the doctor came and took in the soldier. They called for some neighboring men to watch over and be sure nothing happened to them as they worked on the enemies wounds. Soon enough her father heard that his daughter was out and with a beat soldier and Merida's brothers were there questioning her. Once the man was wrapped up and healing Merida and her brothers were sure he was taken to one of the empty rooms in the castle. She was sure that there was nothing he could sure to harm others or himself in the room before looking to the shadow that pitch was in.  She blushed as they stared at each other and she turned to her brothers.

"We can talk tomorrow it has been a long eventful night." She declared and although pitch could see they wanted to protest there was something in the firmness of her voice that made them agree. After that she walked to her room and got into her nightgown. 

Pitch came forward then. "Merida did you.... Did you mean what you said." he asked not daring to look at her in the nightgown again fearing he would not be able to control himself. "Yes" she whispered her face growing red as she felt him look at her. She could not stop how her body reacted as she felt his hand cup her cheek. Suddenly his lips were right before her hovering just above her own. She felt a warmth twist inside her as he made her look into his golden eyes. "May i?" He asked looking to her lips as she sat on her bed unable to move. Once he asked she felt herself begin to tremble and he was suddenly kissing her softly. His arm wrapped around her as he kissed her. When she felt his other hand in her hair she could tell he was asking for permission to control the kiss. She gladly agreed as she moved her hands to his arms and he bent her to deepen the kiss. She felt a heat grow in her and before anything further could happen he stopped completely. 

 


	9. a kiss and a confession

Pitch could barely stop himself from going further with Merida but knew he had to. He didn't want her to look back and think of this as a accident and resent him. She was so precious to him and he did not want to lose her. Her confession confused him and at the same time made him want to whisk her away. He needed to give her time and most importantly tell her about his true nature. Her lips made him regret his decision to give her the space she needed though. They were sweeter than anything he could imagine. The way she wanted him to take over only drove him mad with want. Her breath was hot and her mouth was slightly open tempting him to go back for more but he held on to his logic as hard as he could. He needed to tell her everything and he needed to know she was willing to give him a chance to properly court her. He wanted to get to know her even more than he already did and wanted her to feel the same way. When she opened her eyes as he held her in his arms she could tell there was something on his mind. "Pitch?" she whispered to him as he pulled away. There was a flash of confusion before he could feel her fear grow, the fear of being unwanted and discarded grew and only reinforced his want to make things right with her. 

...

"Merida do not be afraid. I do not want to leave you i just need to be sure that you truly want me. I am not what you think i am." pitch said as he released her at last. "What do you mean?" she asked as she reached for his hand. He looked to her and could feel the hope in him grow as she gazed up to him. He explained everything he could then. 

...

Pitch was no monster now although there was a time long ago as far back as as he could remember in those moments of his first birth he was a monster. He was pure untainted fear and he controlled everything that he laid eyes on. His power seemed endless in those decades but as mankind evolved so did he. He was mindless for what felt like an eternity and then suddenly as if waking from a deep sleep he was different. His power was changing and suddenly he was not alone. Nightmares were with him. They did his bidding although at first they fought him. He began to channel his power and learn to wield it properly often testing his new skills on humans of all ages. His power grew again and even though he was smarter now his thirst for power still remained. There were others that came to be that were his opposite. There was a long time where he refused to acknowledge this and the new shifting balance. It felt as if he was supposed to fight this change and that is what he did and although it worked for some time he could remember a time when there was a brief pause in his struggle to have more power. This led him to wander and eventually he came upon her. Pitch explained as best he could how his shadows worked and how he could manipulate fear. He was not as bad as he was then but he did need fear to survive. He did not want to harm anyone else anymore and it was because of her. She changed something in him. She was special to him and made him realize that even though he needed fear to survive he didn't have to be so reckless as he used it on others. He understood fear differently now because she showed him how one could care for another. Merida was just human and his feelings for her were so different and complex than anything he felt with any other creature before. Merida made him fear almost everyday that he could lose her. Humans are so fragile and he knew she was different but at the same time she too could meet her fate any day. So pitch told her how different he was now and how he cared for her more than he ever thought he could care for another. He tried his best to tell her as clearly as he could of everything that he was and how there were other creatures like him with the hopes she would understand and still find some affection for him. 

...

Merida didn't dare to let his hand go as he explained himself. He was a different kind of creature that much she knew already and she knew he could control shadows. The more he spoke the more she understood he was a creature of fear made only to be feared. Despite this she could not find it in herself to fear him or despise him. He was sweet and gentle and although he was not always this way she knew that people change and even though he did not say it she knew he was just pitch. He had been watching and caring for her longer than he led her to believe and she could tell he was worried she would change her mind. She held his hand fiercely not looking away from him for a moment. It was foolish to think she would fall for him so quickly but the more he spoke the more she knew that he was someone special. when he finished his confession she felt him try to pull away as if she was going to let him just leave. This was something she was not going to allow for a moment. 

"pitch..." she whispered pleading with him to look into her eyes. Slowly he looked at her and she simply pulled him closer. 

...

A single kiss on the cheek was all it took to soothe the storm in his mind. When Merida pulled away she crawled into her bed and pulled him to lay on the covers. 

"will you stay near me Pitch?" Merida said softly as she held his arm fiercely not daring to give him any idea of escaping. Her face flushed as she felt a slight tug on his arm before he settled beside her. his only reply was silence and before long she found herself falling into a deep sleep. 


	10. Long nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Merida are in for some trouble and close calls...

Merida woke up in the middle of her sleep to find Pitch still lying down beside her. His eyes were shut but he was stroking her head as she noticed she managed to wrap her arms around him. Her eyes finally dared to flutter open and she moved enough to make it known she was awake. Pitch only moved to continue his stroking but as she looked to him it seemed as if he was asleep. His breathing was so slow that if it hadn't been for the constant movement of his hand she would have thought he was dead. He was so relaxed and calm as he laid wrapped in her sheets that she just stayed there looking at him. The way he spoke seemed to say he was convinced he was a monster, cruel and without a single strand of kindness. Yet here he was smiling as he laid by her. He said things changed when he met her. He had stripped himself of pride in front of her just as she was willing to give herself to him and confessed his sins and failures. He was trembling as he confessed, so scared of her reaction that the creature born of fear was scared. He was so different from the others who had tried to court her. The way he moved to protect her but still let her defend herself. He was powerful enough to destroy Jack but he still let her do as she wished. He let her do as she wished and only came forward when she asked him. This creature had stolen her heart so quickly she was scared to lose him. 

~

Pitch held Merida as she tossed in her sleep before she settled in his arms. She had calmed down when he began to stroke her so he continued only to find himself being held fiercely by her. Seeing her like this and being surrounded by her warmth and scent should have drove him mad with lust but instead he was so relaxed and at peace that he could not help the smile on his face. The last words she spoke still rang through his ears like a melody he would always hold dear. She wanted him like no other creature had before. Without any hesitation she had comforted him and made it clear that she wanted more than just his power, she wanted him. She made his heart feel like it could heal and be enough to keep her close. He knew they would face obstacles and they still had to deal with the white haired king but she wanted to face them with him. This was something he had not experienced in all his time on earth. He was being blessed and although part of his mind was screaming for him to run and hide from this as it would only make him weak all he could think to do was hold on to her as long as he could. So he stayed still as she slept and stroked her head slowly feeling himself do something he had not in the last thousand years. He drifted asleep so peacefully he did not realize it until he was asleep dreaming of her and a future with her. All the possibilities that the future held being played out by his mind as he drifted further and further asleep.

Merida shifted slowly as Pitch slept by her careful not to wake him. Soon his arm was still so she held his hand stroking it as he had stroked her head. He shifted towards her again and she wondered how he could be so evil. He slept so peacefully and although she wanted this to last she almost instinctively knew they would face more obstacles than any other had. She hoped she was strong enough to face them with him as she sat up leaning towards him to stroke his cheek. As the sun began to rise she looked at him again hoping to see something she had not noticed before. Looking at him now she could see why so many would be fearful of him. His features were sharp and his skin a strange grey she had not noticed in the darkness of the night until now. His mouth was thin and strangely seemed soft. Long arms and legs were connected by a thin torso but he was heavy despite his thin stature. She had trouble moving him earlier and now she knew this was just because of the natural weight of his body. From the looks of it he only wore a robe and pants. The material was thick but it seemed to somehow be more of an extension of himself than actual clothes. What she had originally thought to be a shirt was just him. Skin where a shirt would have been was just slightly darker and she could see his muscles as she shifted his robe a little. She couldn’t stop the need to touch his chest and as he slept so soundly she thought to herself why she shouldn’t do just that. 

~ 

Sandy stood still watching Pitch drift asleep. His heart breaking as they dreamt of each other so lovingly and perfectly matched. He wanted to hurt her beyond repair, break her down to nothing or to be cruel to her until she left him. This anger that filled him as he stood still and he felt himself shake with anger. Then the smallest smile showed on Pitch’s face and Sandy felt his anger melt. It melted into a strange sort of anger that mixed with his jealousy and filled his heart until it was cold. This cold determination to hurt them both until they were as heartbroken as he was. He turned back into his chubby form and floated on a cloud of gold sand and flew away into the night. He would go to the guardians and weave a story of a helpless girl being twisted to the darkness. That would get his comrades moving to stop what those two had. If that was not enough, then he could just use his sand to push them to believe him more. With this cold thought he smiled and disappeared into the night trying to figure out how he could separate Pitch and make him devoted to himself once and for all. 

~

Pitch felt a hot sensation on his chest and immediately woke from his dream ready to fight anything that had dared to come so close to his in his weakest moment. Twisting to pin down the yelping creature he opened his eyes and extended his shadows. When he opened his eyes he found Merida in her sleeping gown. He had her pinned and she did not resist him at all even though her gown had risen more than any he had even seen before. She laid underneath him and he could hear her heart begin to pound as heat rushed to her face. “Pitch..” she managed to whisper which only drove his lust further. She really had grown into quiet the woman. He leaned forward enough to kiss her if she allowed and waited for her to give him a signal to do just that. Just as she opened her mouth there was a knock at her door. Pitch quickly covered her and moved to the shadows under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> ok seriously this is the first time ive done something like this so please be kind. this is my BABY!!! but of course any opions that can improve this is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
